


'Huaka 'i Kula' (Field Trip) 3x10 extended closing scene

by 11chance11



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11chance11/pseuds/11chance11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is basically just an ad on to the ending scene of  3x10.  Just Steve joining Danny and Grace in their tent in Danny's living room.  I really liked this episode from season 3, one of the more Danny/Steve centered episodes.   I always thought it would be nice for Steve to join them since their first trip got messed up.   Honestly, I didn't know if I was going to post it or not, didn't really know if it was any good as there are so many good stories here.  But, I finished it and it was just sitting here and it was something I would have liked to have scene happen.  I tried to keep it within the time confines of what the show would do, so not a big story.   Didn't beta, but proofed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Huaka 'i Kula' (Field Trip) 3x10 extended closing scene

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and for your comments and kudos. I so appreciate it. I don't really think my work is that great and so thank you for the encouragement.

"This was a really good idea, Danno." Steve's lazy voice and matching grin filled up the area around the tent as he leaned back against the camping chair, a pillow behind his dark head. He twirled his roasted marshmallow on the end of a makeshift stick in front of him.

"Wow, how much did that hurt to say?" Danny asked sitting next to him on his own chair and taking a sip from his bottled water.

Steve turned his head and flashed him a quick, flirty smirk. 

"Come on, Danny, I give you compliments."

"About every time a lunar eclipse happens, yeah." Danny nodded, setting his bottle down and reaching for Steve's hand lacing and their fingers together. 

"Well, this was a good one. A camp out in your living room to make up for the one that was ruined for Gracie with the Aloha Girls." Steve said happily. He let go of Danny's hand to pull a bit of marshmallow off the stick and pop it into his mouth. 

Danny's blue eyes followed his movement. Steve was usually not into eating what he called ' that unhealthy junk food that you like to consume, Danny', but tonight, he seemed to be letting himself go and really getting into this camp out that Danny and Grace had set up in the living room of Danny's place. Steve had been with them during the actual event that had gone to hell when a wanted criminal had taken Steve and Lucy, one of Grace's fellow Aloha Girls, captive to go and hunt for a stash of diamonds he another man had stolen and lost in the woods.

Danny couldn't help but give a bit of a smile as he watched Steve close his eyes and savor the taste. He'd been critical of Danny's tastes in heavy and calorie laden junk food but even more so since the two of them had tentatively started dating recently. 

Steve worked out daily with a morning swim in his own cove behind his house and jogged, hiked, all the things that growing up here in Hawaii had taught him. Danny did, too, but he favored a gym with weights and treadmill. Those things had given him a solid built upper body and a flat abdomen and kept him in shape even as he enjoyed a malasada or a tricked out sandwich every now and then. Or like tonight when marshmallows and melted chocolate between graham crackers was involved in their activities.

"Pretty good, right?" Danny asked Steve now and the other man enjoyed the rest of his marshmallow.

McGarrett nodded, but added, "Not bad."

"That is a true camp classic, my friend, considered a culinary delight by people who favor the outdoors. The s'more." he finished with gesture of his hand.

"It's a toasted marshmallow, Danny." the Navy Lieutenant Commander pointed out.

Danny just shook his head and let his gaze wander over to his sleeping daughter who was snuggled up in her sleeping bag near them. She had been so excited to have Steve join them and the two of them had spent the evening wearing each other out until she'd crashed, tired, but happy. Steve may not have any children of his own, but his overgrown kid personality and his instant bond with Grace back from when Danny had first introduced them had made him a perfect camping companion for them.

Danny hadn't know what to expect when he'd casually asked Steve to join them this weekend. Though the two of them had gotten to be friends after they started working together on the governor's state Task Force, they hadn't been dating that long. Their constant times out together usually included hanging out at Steve's beach house grilling and watching whatever on TV and on those weekends Danny didn't have Grace, fooling around in and out of the bedroom. It wasn't that Steve didn't like camping. He did; it was Danny who didn't and made no secret of that fact. 

But, to Steve, outdoors meant outdoors. It didn't mean a big tent set up in the living room and marshmallows roasted using a Bic cigarette lighter. It didn't mean pizza from a delivery guy and a couple feet away from a big TV set. ("Hey, my way, we still get the great camp out experience with no bugs."). Truth be told, Danny was expecting Steve to turn him down and make some excuse about this being Danny's time with his daughter and not wanting to be in the way.

Apparently, Steve had no such inclination. Proof of that had been when Danny had opened his front door a second time after the pizza delivery man had left and saw Steve standing there with a big smile on his face, a backpack on his back and his rolled up sleeping bag, his camp chair, and a pillow beside him.

They'd barely had time to exchange a kiss in greeting before Grace had come bounding into the room and headed straight for her Uncle Steve.

Steve seemed more than willing to make up for lost time now as he put down his stick and moved to snuggle with Danny. Eyeing the little sleeping little girl near them, he settled for brushing his mouth gently across Danny's shoulder. It brought a quiver to Danny's skin and he let in a sharp intake of breath.

Lifting his head, he opined, "Well, it's not technically outside, but this is really nice. You wanted to do something nice for Grace and I think you did." 

"Speaking of my beautiful daughter, did you see the camping patch she gave me? She wanted me to have hers." Danny told him proudly.

"Yeah," Steve said indulgently. "You showed me a few times tonight, pal." he assured him. Steve never got annoyed over anything Danny told him about Grace. It was very hard not to catch his enthusiasm for his daughter and Grace was a terrific kid. Steve was convinced that she'd gotten all of her good qualities from her father and he was more than a little flattered that Danny seemed willing to share her and their times together with him. Having no experience with children, he'd been a little cautious about that especially after he and Danny had started seeing each other. It was Danny who asked him to come along with them on that ill fated camping trip recently, though, and even though it had freaked him out a bit about how much Steve had tried to teach the girls some of his Navy SEAL techniques, all in all, he seemed okay with Steve's presence. 

"So, what do you want to do now?" Steve asked him in a low, growly voice as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Well, considering that my little girl is sleeping only couple of feet away from us, obviously nothing you have in mind, babe." he teased him. "How about, I don't know, a game of checkers or something?" he suggested and tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice because he would have loved to take part in what was obviously going on in Steve's thoughts right now.

"How about this?" Steve said very quietly but with a very quiet knowing growl. "We zip both our sleeping bags together and then we get in it?" 

"That sounds a lot like your original plan." Williams couldn't help laughing. 

Steve briefly pouted, but then decided hopefully, "We can still cuddle in two sleeping bags. We just have to reach over a little bit."

"You have a one track mind, buddy." Danny stated with confidence.

"Well, I sort of hoped you would, too. And I can't lie. Yes, I do have a one track mind that's been going since the day I met you, Danno. And since you've agreed to go out with me, well..."

Danny shook his head. Steve had that glint in his eyes. He had that look that he threw Danny a lot. He remembered when he'd finally got tired of just looking and came into the man's office at 5-0 headquarters and asked him to his place. Danny had assumed it would just be the two of them hanging out and having steak and beers on the lanai as always, but Steve had nervously cleared his throat and shook his head and told him that he was asking him out on a date. Danny hadn't been able to recognize the deep crimson color flooding into his face.

"No big fancy thing, just us hanging out at my place, Danno. I was going to suggest going out to dinner, but I thought it would be too much pressure and this way, we can just relax like we always do and maybe put in a dvd later, you know, keep it casual."

"But, it would be a date." Danny had clarified slowly.

Steve had let out a breath. "Not if you don't want it to be, honest. It can be just as friends."

The blond cop had chewed on the inside corner of his lip for a minute and said, "And if I want it to be?"

Steve's face had broken out into a hopeful look that lit up his face, "Then, it is. And no hurry, nothing has to happen or anything...I just want want to spend time with you and see if maybe there's...something here."

And of course, there had been something. A lot of something and the two of them who couldn't keep out of each other's space on a good day before they'd started all of this, now they really didn't shy away from touching each other.

They dated well, it turned out. Totally into each other and always squabbling back and forth, none of that changed just because they were now a couple. Steve was still the control freak, Danny still not shy about ranting at him about it or about the crazy chances he took on the job. But, against that backdrop, they went home together more often than not and woke up together when they did and held hands and kissed often.

Wordlessly, they moved their little chairs out of the way and unrolled their sleeping bags and placed them next to each other. Steve had disposed of his shoes awhile ago and Danny had never had any on this evening. They were ready to call it a night and made plans to take Grace out to the beach tomorrow some time after breakfast. 

Danny moved to sit up on his sleeping back and Steve took a spot next to him. His partner didn't resist when after Danny had unzipped the sleeping bag and started to slide his body into it, Steve carefully and quietly eased him back against his pillow. 

There was a smile in his eyes as he leaned over him and arranged his long body to lay down next to him. He moved to kiss his lips, blending them together, their arms clinging to each other. They wouldn't go much beyond this, not tonight, not here like this, but it was a physical release for each other that they both craved and never filled up on ever.

Steve's moan at touching Danny at last was mostly muffled and the guttural sound Danny heard mingled with his own and he couldn't help laughing as they tried to keep each other quiet. Steve let go of Danny's mouth and trailed his way across the jawline and throat and down his neck. He made his way over to Danny's shoulder and down the length of his arm until he came across the white bandage covering the the area where he'd been shot during the recent camping trip. 

Steve shuddered as he remembered how Danny had gone down after getting shot by their culprit. Madelyn, the Aloha Girls' troop leader had expertly taken the bullet out and dressed it and it was healing quite well, Danny had assured him. But, he had still worried. It had killed him not having been able to tend to Danny himself. But, being taken hostage along with Lucy and being forced to help Ron Albert had prevented that from happening. 

Now, he let his kiss trail over the bandage and he began to love on it over and over and heard Danny take sharp breath after breath in response.

"Am I hurting you, Danno? Does it hurt?" he asked him and Danny shook his head. Danny's eyes closed as Steve continued his ministrations.

"It'll hurt when you stop." Danny said very quietly still aware they weren't alone in their tent. He could feel Steve smile against his bandaged skin as he held onto him.

Eventually, too soon for Danny's taste, Steve did stop and raised his head before their lips locked together again, their bodies completely responsive to their actions.

And when it was over McGarrett moved to put his own body into his own sleeping bag and Danny let him go slowly, reluctantly,his senses complaining to him the whole way. Laying down next to Danny, the two of them staring up at the roof of their tent, they took several deep calming breaths to get their themselves to come down from the high of the last several minutes.

"I guess I should be grateful that this time, you spared me from having to listen to you regale Grace with one of your stories of pig gutting and tiger versus boar battles." Danny remarked in a thankful tone to his voice.

"REGALE?" Steve chortled. "Really, Danny?"

"It's a word, McGarrett." 

"Yeah, I know that. Have to save something for next time." Steve answered in that way that had just enough mystery in it to make Danny wonder if he was kidding or not with him.

"Next time?" Danny asked him curiously instead. Years of experience of working with him and just generally being in the various vicinities of Steve's many schemes and stunts had taught Danny all the warning words he needed to watch for before something happened.

"Yup. So, the next time we go camping outside," Steve started to say softly, but Danny cut him off. 

"No. No, no. There will be no next time, Steven." Danny shook his index finger. "Because the last time was like enough of a horrible experience for me to experience for a lifetime. I am not a camper. I have learned to accept that about myself. "

"Danny, camping can be a very fun experience. They don't always have to turn out bad."

"Given my luck, they will. Next time, we'll probably have to go some wild car chase or propel ourselves off a mountain or something. Who knows what your crazy ninja brain will come up with for us to do. Count me out." he insisted firmly.

"Or, maybe, we could go, just the two of us for a weekend, and try that sharing one sleeping bag thing..." Steve put in suggestively.

Danny had already opened his mouth to rant another refusal, but stopped short as Steve's words started to sink into his head. The blood was already starting to rush around inside him going around in all directions as he thought out the many possibilities.

"Well...." he drew out the word and tried to give it some serious thought. There were worse things to do than share a sleeping bag with Steve for a whole weekend, he told himself. He drove Danny insane on a good day. But, the big lug had gotten under Danny's skin a long time ago and to be honest, his heart was beating for him and he couldn't imagine his life without him in it anymore.

"I'll think about it." he allowed and hoped his tone was more casual than he felt right now.

"You do that, Danno. No pressure or anything." Steve smirked and closed his eyes, a big smile growing on his face.

"I mean it, Steve. Just thinking about it, that's all. Didn't just fall in love with the whole into the woods thing." 

"Right. I believe you." Steve said in a playful tone. "But, you know, we could, we could practice on my bed with the two sleeping bags just to give you an idea...."

"I'll think about it." Danny answered again a few seconds. Well, he hoped he didn't sound too eager. "So, like..."

"Whenever you want buddy." Steve said in that cocky tone that Danny recognized so well. It was the one that told him they'd be doing this again soon.

"Good night, Danno." Steve said lazily to him as he reached for his hand.

Danny cleared his throat. "Good..good night, Steve." he said grasping the man's fingers as his own eyes closed.

"Are you thinking about it?" Steve asked him a few seconds later.

"Good night, Steve." Danny repeated and even his own ears could hear how he practically moaned out his reply.


End file.
